1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tail lamp devices for vehicles such as motorcycles.
2. Related Background Art
A motorcycle may be equipped with a tail lamp mounted on a rear fender that covers a rear wheel of the motorcycle.
The tail lamp generally has a structure that covers light bulbs with a lens. The light bulbs may burn out, and the tail lamp substantially protrude rearward, which provides a poor appearance.
In view of the above problem, a lamp device composed of a plurality of light emitting elements mounted on a driving substrate may be used instead of light bulbs. The light emitting elements do not burn out, and the lamp device can be made thinner as light bulbs are not used. However, the lamp device may substantially protrude rearwardly from the rear fender, such that the lamp device and the rear fender do not appear to be integrated in one piece, in other words, they do not provide a sense of integration.